Don't panic
by NatLaufey
Summary: Harry solo pretendía reanimarla. Solo hacerla sonreír de nuevo. No esperaba caer en cuenta de que todo este tiempo había vivido engañado, y por nadie más que él mismo.


**_Bueno, volvi con este oneshot que me salio escribir cuando hice una imagen para mi cuenta en D.A (que esta en mi perfil, pasen ;), la imagen esta de portada. Estoy con el proximo cap la fic de Loki, asi que si estaban esperando eso sepan que esta en camino :p . _**

* * *

Acostado en su litera, Harry tenía la mirada clavada en el techo de la carpa, la Snitch dorada revolotea frente a su rostro imperiosamente como si tratara de llamar su atención. Pero no podría. Realmente estaba sumido analizando la noche anterior, remembrando los hechos, pensando que podría haber echo _mal_ para hallarse ante esta incertidumbre y vacío emocional que le dejo sin dormir el resto de la madrugada, y que lo hallaba ahora sumido en tanta cavilación sobre su mejor amiga.

Hermione. Su amiga de la infancia que claramente tras la partida repentina de _El-que-no-deseaba-nombrar-ni-a-si-mismo_, había quedado destrozada. Cabizbaja, angustiada, sin dormir propiamente la mayoría de las noches (él lo sabia porque tampoco podía conciliar un largo sueño), y a pesar de todo seguía con _él_. Seguía allí, al pie del cañón como siempre, e incluso intentaba ocultarle sus pesares, aunque sin éxito claro, no solo porque Hermione siempre había sido una persona de emociones transparentes, si no que la conocía _demasiado _ bien como para no percatarse de sus estados.

Había temido durante estos meses. Había sentido _pavor_ de solo pensar que ella podría dejarlo, que ella también lo abandonaría. Sin ella, Harry se sabía perdido por completo. _El pelirrojo_ había dado en el clavo aquella vez; sin Hermione no era nada. _Ninguno_, había dicho, pero él comprendió personalmente ahora con extrema y perturbadora claridad el significado de lo que su amigo quiso decir.

Sin Hermione él no seria _Harry_. Es decir, sin ella él jamás habría podido afrontar todos los desafortunados acontecimientos que le tocaron vivir. Siempre había sentido que Hermione era _el cerebro_ de su vida, y…Ronald _el corazón_. Ambos partes importantes para su existencia, ambos partes de él irremediablemente. Se sentía bendecido por haberlos conocido y poder llamarse amigo de ellos dos. Pero era honestamente ahora, tras todo lo pasado, cuando caía en cuenta de que quien consideraba su corazón le había fallado –_por segunda vez_- y quien consideraba su cerebro había tomado ambas partes en su vida. _Ella_ era el cerebro y también el corazón, y siempre lo había sido, pese a que nunca se lo había puesto a pensar.

Ron había sido siempre sus costillas, –y pese su animo sonrió divertido ante el pensamiento- _la protección_. El caballero.

Y eso dejaba a Hermione como La Torre en su sistema. Nuevamente volvía a ella.

Suspiro ampliamente, y se sorprendió al sentir una punzada en el pecho. _¿Qué demonios le ocurría?_

Temía saber la respuesta, y no quería afrontarla. No quería. No podía.

La Snitch paso sobre su campo visual entonces, y sus ojos se posaron en ella de repente. _"Así que quieres atención, eh?". _La tomo y el aleteo tenía muy cerca de los labios, _tan cerca como_…

Un imagen cruzo de repente por sus ojos; _Hermione con su castaña mirada sobre la suya, un leve brillo de ansiedad burbujeando en sus ojos, sus labios despegándose, la tensión ante la espera del siguiente movimiento casi aplastándolos… y sin mas su rostro se volvió apenado, soltó un leve suspiro y dejo caer la vista mientras se alejaba cabizbaja nuevamente de su lado. Le echo una breve mirada antes de salir de la carpa, una mirada que Harry no supo identificar. _Quizás hasta ahora, porque él había tenido la misma plasmada en el rostro aquella noche ahora que los hechos volvían a dibujarse en las paredes de su conciencia.

Sintió el frío metal de la Snitch repentinamente sobre la piel de sus labios y abrió los ojos, inconciente de cuándo los había cerrado.

Su estomago _burbujeó_ dolorosamente ante la irrefutable sensación de que _algo_ había cambiado para siempre, pero su atención se volvió ante las palabras que habían aparecido en la bola de metal: _Me abro al cierre_.

-¿Me abro al cierre?- Repitió bajo su aliento, confundido, y el nombre disparo de su boca antes de que pudiera notarlo: -¡HERMIONE!-

Corrió fuera de la carpa sin siquiera calzarse las zapatillas para contarle a su amiga del nuevo y aturdidor descubrimiento que había hecho, entusiasmado y con un subido de adrenalina que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

_Si lo había sentido. Ayer. _

Pero entonces la vio, la Snitch casi resbala de su agarre, y sin saber porque, sin tener remota idea de porque le ocurría esto, su cuerpo se detuvo en seco, sus piernas no queriendo avanzar _hacia_ ella. Estaba sentada dándole la espalda unos metros lejos de la carpa, y él casi podía ver los engranajes de su _maravillosa _mente trabajando duro en el libro que seguramente traía entre sus manos.

Su estomago le dio un vuelco y él se maldijo por ello_. "Que te ocurre maldición. Es tu amiga. Tu amiga de… toda tu miserable vida". _

Sacudió levemente el rostro y suspiro. Estaba a punto de movilizar contra su voluntad a sus repentinamente piernas de piedra cuando ella volvió el rostro hacia él, y su corazón sufrió un pequeño salto.

La vio esbozar una sonrisa y hacer un gesto para que se acercara. Sus piernas extrañamente respondieron a su llamado.

Al tenerla de frente la noto cansada. Mas de lo habitual en ambos; podía ver incluso a la suave luz del amanecer las ojeras bastante pronunciadas bajo sus ojos, además de la mirada vidriosa. Parecía, por el leve rastro de un tono rosáceo que denotaba haber sido carmesí en la punta de su nariz, que había llorado, y había sido reciente.

-He descubierto algo- Le anuncio con un tono que le recordó vagamente al jubiloso que usaba cuando le contaba sus siempre excelentes notas de fin de año, y él tomo asiento en la superficie de piedra frente a ella, compartiendo la pequeña mueca contenta.

-También yo- Dijo, pero esperaría a que ella comentara lo suyo primero. No solo estaba interesado al verla en este nuevo estado esperanzado, si no que había notado súbitamente que no estaba listo para hablar.

Ella alzo el ceño y su sonrisa se amplio ante su comentario, y pretendía dejarle hablar primero pero él le insto a que soltara lo que tenia o estallaría conteniéndolo, y entonces fue recompensado con una pequeña risita, que aunque carecía de verdadera alegría fue suficiente para que su condenado estomago cosquilleara de nuevo.

-Muy bien- Acepto Hermione y palmeo a su lado en las piedras para que él se moviera _junto a ella. _Harry trago saliva (o mas bien aire, porque su boca estaba seca), y se paso a su lado, aferrando la Snitch en su puño.

Ella paso a explicarle todo lo que había encontrado en el libro que Dumbledore le había dejado en herencia, su voz crecía animadamente a medida que gesticulaba sobre el símbolo que habían visto antes y estaba en la tapa del libro y trataba de transmitirle todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos, y él no pudo mas que observarle con creciente asombro. Era realmente, como su padrino había dicho sabiamente, la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Le mostró su descubrimiento con la Snitch, discutieron, argumentaron, puntualizaron, y pensaron juntos por un buen rato, y para cuando el asunto había quedado sin mas palabras que acordar la tarde se asomaba por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de un celeste triste por los nubarrones que amenazaban a los lejos.

Ella, inesperadamente para él, había aceptado ir al pueblo donde sus padres habían vivido… y muerto. Aunque esa no era la única razón del porque quería ir allí, claramente, algo le decía que en Godric encontrarían algunas respuestas importantes que necesitaban, y estuvo agradecido ante su cooperativa actitud, pese a la sombra de preocupación y cautela que escolto su expresión antes de dar la vuelta y emprender el camino de regreso a la carpa.

-Hermione- Pronuncio Harry y ella se detuvo, girando el rostro hacia él. Su pulso se acelero de repente, conciente de que estaba a punto de hacer algo que _no debía_, algo que no estaba bien, porque no era correcto que la mirara de ese modo, que notara lo bien que le sentaba el brillo apagado de los últimos rayos del día sobre la trenza que llevaba echa desde ayer, que posara sus endemoniados ojos con intimo deleite sobre sus pálidos labios y que deseara probarlos mas que a nada en el mundo. No estaba para _nada_ bien que deseara tomarla entre sus brazos y no soltarla jamás.

Sus pies se encaminaron a ella sin si quiera preguntarle, y para cuando pudo detenerse la tenia bastante cerca, aunque aun no _peligrosamente_.

Ella le miraba con cierta curiosidad, podía leer en sus ojos la pregunta que en cualquier momento le haría, pero él no la dejaría preguntar; adelanto de una zancada los pasos que le quedaban, la tomo por la cintura y con la otra mano se apodero de su rostro para, finalmente, conocer el _sabor_ de sus labios.

Su reacción fue lo que él esperaba, puesto que la había tomado por sorpresa y la sintió tiesa. Lo que no esperaba es que tras un instante de duda _respondiera_, y menos aun escuchar el ruido seco del libro que ella llevaba bajo el brazo al soltarlo para alzar una mano y aferrarle la nuca, por lo que experimento cómo oleadas de placer lo desbordaban cuando sus finos dedos se entremezclaban con la parte posterior de su cabello.

Sus bocas se recorrieron y se acariciaron por completo antes de separarse para respirar, y Harry supo en ese momento que nunca había probado algo tan _único_ y suave como _el sabor de su mejor amiga_. Definitivamente superaba la tarta de Melaza, su postre favorito, y lo había creído imposible de ocurrir alguna vez.

Ella no le miraba, si no que ladeo el rostro y retrocedió dos pasos, de repente con un mohín en su expresión.

-¿Ocurre algo? ¿He hecho algo que te molestara, Hermione?- Le pregunto suavemente, temiendo su respuesta, pero buscándole la vista.

Ella negó apenas, en silencio, y él vio como se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente, posiblemente sosteniendo repentinas lagrimas.

-Lo-lo siento, Harry- Musito apenas tras un silencio sumamente angustiante en el que el corazón de Harry amenazo por abandonarle el pecho. Su mente le gritaba que se había equivocado, que _ella_ lo sabia, que _él_ mismo lo sabia, y que todo se iría al demonio por este _desliz_ que se había permitido, pero su corazón claramente le incitaba lo contrario y le rogara que no se dejara aminorar por la _falsa_ conciencia.

En este caso debía darle un punto a su mente ante sus palabras, quizás. Se estaba disculpando… ¿por haberle correspondido?

Entonces, ella suspiro.

-Es _muy_ tarde, sabes- una leve sonrisa amago entre sus labios antes de continuar –tú y yo, estamos establecidos- Expreso en una tranquilidad aplastante, porque claramente detrás de esa parsimonia él podía leer entrelineas la resignación que tanto temía. Podía haber sido tan perceptivo como un yunque a lo largo de su adolescencia en cuanto a mujeres se trataba, pero en esta ocasión comprendió perfectamente a lo que ella se refería con aquello de 'establecidos'.

Por otro lado jamás le había costado demasiado _percibir_ a Hermione. Después de todo era su mejor amiga.

Quería decir algo, realmente quería, pero solo atino a quedársele mirando quien sabe con que insuficiente expresión, puesto que ella sonrió cariñosamente esta vez y levanto una mano hacia su rostro, llegando al tope de su frente para acariciarle el flequillo…

Sus parpados inevitablemente cayeron ante el tacto, sintiendo la delicadeza de sus dedos echándole atrás el –siempre- impresentable cabello, y deseo como nunca antes había deseado nada que aquel contacto jamás terminase.

El latido exacerbado de su corazón ahora retumbaba en su garganta, y trago inconcientemente cuando ella ceso el breve toque.

-No tiene que ser _así_, Hermione…- Le soltó entonces al verla retomar el camino a la carpa, pretendiendo ocultarle una nostálgica mueca antes de que él lo notara, pero ya lo había hecho. Ni siquiera sabia si estaba bien haberlo dicho, ni si quiera creía que ella volvería a girarse y correría a sus brazos y todo argumento terminaría con ambos embarcados en _otro_ beso pasional, como siempre ocurría en las telenovelas que su tía Petunia miraba, pero no había podido contenerse, y francamente tampoco quería hacerlo más. _La contención_ –conciente o no- por parte de los dos es lo que les había quitado tanto tiempo y los dejaba ahora en esta situación al estallar repentinamente la noche anterior.

No obstante, ella se detuvo.

-_Si_- Le oyó decir tras un momento, y supo por el tono cansino en su voz que había contenido un suspiro. Se giro apenas para darle un último vistazo. –Sí debe-

Y con esas últimas palabras volvió a retomar su camino a la carpa, dejándolo solo con _todo_, confuso, desesperanzado, pero más que otra cosa, _quebrado_.

Había quebrado su mente con tan solo un baile, le había enseñado un mundo que siempre estuvo _ahí _con tan solo un beso, que siempre tuvo entre sus manos y que nunca noto. Había despertado sus verdaderos sentimientos por ella, aquellos que aparentemente estaban bajo llave en algún lugar de su conciencia, esperando el empujón exacto para forzar las cerraduras de su alma y enseñarle que _esa_ muchacha, la que se había convertido en su mejor amiga desde los once años, la que se devanaba los sesos por él, la que arriesgaba su propia vida, la que tenia una paciencia sin limites si de él se trataba, la que le hacia pensar, la que le hacia sentirse seguro, la que sabia lo que diría incluso antes de terminar una frase, la que podía leer su mirada y hablarle con la propia, la que le escuchaba con atención de profesional y jamás protestaba, la que le perdonaría una y mil veces si fuera necesario, con la que podía desnudar el corazón sin sentirse juzgado, con la que reía, incluso lloraba… era indudablemente la mujer de su vida.

Hermione Jean Granger. Su roca, su timón, su salvavidas.

La realización le golpeo con tal intensidad que temió tambalearse, allí de pie en el crepúsculo de la creciente noche; supo desde ese instante que _la amaba_.

Y lo haría, incluso aunque ya fuera demasiado tarde.

* * *

**_Gusto? es solo un oneshot muy angst jeje. Comenten asi se que les parecio :) ._**

**_Nat-_**


End file.
